


Sibling Rivalry

by AngelFlower



Series: Hawke Family Fun [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother/Sister Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Incest, Incest Kink, Jealousy, Masturbation, Money Shot, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: The older Hawke got everything.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Reader, Male Hawke/Reader
Series: Hawke Family Fun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689016
Kudos: 36





	Sibling Rivalry

"Brother no, not here" (Y/n) moaned out "and why not?" Hawke knew why, he just didn't care "you know wh- ah!" Hawke had pulled (Y/n)'s dress over her hips and stuck his hand in her panties, rubbing her clit. (Y/n) ground into his hand unconsciously "you're already so wet for me, so wet for your big brother" he loved mentioning the fact they were sibling, it really got him off.

Hawke pushed into her backside gently making his erection noticeable "feel how hard you make me?" His low voice and hot breath in her ear made her face heat up. "We're in our room, they'll hear" the room was already tiny and it's not like the others were out, they could easily hear the two of them. "Let them hear, I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you?" She shook her head "o-of course not" she bit her lip and watched as Hawke's fingers slowly sunk into her.

"Don't lie, you'd love for them to see you like this, see you so vulnerable, so submissive towards me" (Y/n) was usually more headstrong than she was now, whenever she was with Hawke she couldn't help but submit to him. Hawke removed his hand and (Y/n) grunted in annoyance at the loss of contact "why'd you stop?" Hawke snickered "put your hands on the edge of the bed" he ordered, she did as told and laid her hands on the bed, Hawke hiked her dress up her hips and pulled her panties down to her knees.

He quickly unbuttoned his trousers, pulled out his hardened cock, and wasted no time ramming into her cunt "fuck!" (Y/n) blurted out loudly, only to have two fingers shoved in her mouth "shut up" he grunted, thrusting roughly into her tight cunt "fuck, you take me so well" he tried to suppress his moans but it was impossible to make them all soundless, (Y/n)'s moans came out muffled by Hawke's fingers.

The creaking of hinges made Hawke turn to the door, being met with the shocked face of his younger brother, (Y/n) seemed too caught up with her pleasure to notice, Hawke on the other hand, only quickened his pace. He wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her towards him so her back was pressing against his chest, as he kissed her neck he looked Carver in the eyes as if to mock him.

"You love it when I fuck you, don't you?" (Y/n) nodded "yes, I love it, brother" her clothed breasts bounced with each thrust and Hawke could see Carver stare at them. With this in mind, Hawke removed his hand from her neck and ripped open the back of her bodice, he then pulled it down her arms finally exposing her chest.

Carver bit his lip and gulped at the sight, this was so wrong, the two of them fucking, the two of them fucking in front of him, and what was even more wrong than that was him getting turned on by it.

Their mother and uncle had left to the market, leaving him alone, so he thought he'd see what Hawke and (Y/n) were up to, perhaps he should have knocked first. The way Hawke looked at him made him mad, it was the same look Hawke used to mock him when they were children.

How could they do this? And do it without telling him, he always thought him and (Y/n) were close, closer than her and Hawke anyway, she was without magic just like him. He could feel the pang of jealousy in his chest, his older brother got everything and he had even taken their sister for him and him alone.

Hawke pulled out of her and turned her around by her shoulders "on your knees, now" (Y/n) immediately sunk to her knees, sitting obediently under him. Hawke wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it with her slickness, (Y/n) held her head up, awaiting Hawke's cum.

Hawke gave his cock a few more pumps before spilling his cum on her face. Carver had finally seen enough and snuck away to the bathroom, too... Think about this terrible situation.

"Did you hear something?" (Y/n) asked wiping her face off and standing up to redress herself.

"Hm? Not a thing."


End file.
